Frozen Fusion
by Pidgeydude
Summary: Thanks to Thundercatlost for the cover! Check out her account! Steven has had a dream, a dream of a fusion. He soon realises that it could only mean doom. With Pearl and Garnet off on a mission, will Steven and Amethyst be able to save Beach City on their own?
1. Deadly Dreams

**Steven Universe:**

 **Frozen Fusion**

 **Chapter 1: Deadly Dreams**

 **Hi! This is my first story, so I'd appreciate some reviews. So far, I know that here has been 174 views, yet only 2 people have left reviews (and one of them was just someone being picky). So please, leave one. I'd really appreciate it. Anyway, on with the story!  
**

* * *

Steven yawned as he carelessly stumbled out of his comfortable bed.

"Steven!" Pearl's voice drifted up the stairs. "Come down, I have something to show you!" Steven glanced down the stairs. "Strange", he thought. Wasn't Pearl on a mission with Garnet? Steven shrugged and went downstairs. He gasped in shock, as he saw... a new gem? He didn't recognise it. It looked like some sort of fusion. 4 arms protruded lazily out of its sides, hanging limply. Demonic red eyes glared at him. One thing was certain: it wasn't Pearl. A tear drop became visible on the fusion's face. "Aquamarine?" Steven stared in awe.

"Hello, Steven." The fusion giggled uncontrollably, and turned to show a gem implanted on its back.

"No..." Steven stared in disbelief as he noticed another familiar gem:

Lapis.

Steven screamed as he rolled out of his bed, his real bed.

"Steven!" Amethyst came stumbling up the stairs. "Are you OK?"

"I had another dream!" Steven yelled.

"Surprise there." Amethyst rolled her eyes, and morphed her hand into a magnifying glass. "Wow Sherlock, you're really onto something!"

"Amethyst. I'm being serious! It was a kind of fusion..." It was at this point that Amethyst became serious.

"Of who?" Amethyst raised her eyebrow.

"Lapis..." Realisation hit Steven. "We need to go to the barn."

"Wha-"

"NOW!" Steven grabbed Amethyst and ran to the Warp Pad.


	2. Paranoid Peridot

**Frozen Fusion**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Paranoid Peridot**

Blue light enveloped Steven and Amethyst as they travelled to the Barn. When they arrived, it appeared to be empty. Steven was worried.

"Hellllllllooooooooooooooooo?" He yelled, hoping for some kind of response.

"Stay away!" Said what appeared to be Peridot.

"It's me, Steven!" Peridot's head appeared around the corner. She ran towards him, tears streaming down her face.

"They have Lapis!" Steven and Amethyst both gasped in surprise. "And it's all my fault!" Peridot cried harder.

"No it isn't, Peridot, relax." Steven attempted to reassure her. Peridot looked up at Steven in anger.

"BUT IT WAS! MY MUSIC WAS SO LOUD THAT I DIDN'T HEAR HER BEING TAKEN! I'm such a **CLOD!** " Peridot sobbed. Steven and Amethyst stood in stunned silence.

"Uhh..." Steven didn't know what to say.

"Why are you here?" Peridot looked at them inquisitively. Steven inhaled deeply:

"BasicallyIhadadreamwhereIsawafusionandittriedtokillmeandithadAquamarine'steargemanLapis'gemandIdidn'tknowwhattodobecauseGarnetandPearlareonamissionandsowecameheretoseeifyouguyswhereallright!" Steven collapsed.

"They fused? This is not good for her. Not good." Peridot began pacing back and forth. "How will we know where they are?"

"I think they're on Homeworld?" Amethyst said, although she was clearly unsure. As she said this, some sort of shooting star began plummeting towards the groung. They all screamed as a small mushroom cloud drifted up. "That was Beach City! We need to go!" Amethyst ran to the Warp Pad, closely followed by Steven and Peridot. As the blue light enveloped them once again, Steven could have sworn he had saw... Lapis?

"My Diamond, the plan is in action." A Pearl reported dutifully to an 'unknown' assailant. A sinister smile emerged from the darkness.


	3. Lowly Labradorite

**Steven Universe:** **Frozen Fusion**

 **Chapter 3: Lowly Labradorite**

The moment they arrived at the gem's house, Steven ran outside. What he found was shocking. It was... a Homeworld pod?!

"That was it!" Amethyst smacked her head. "Labradorite. A fusion of Lapis and Aquamarine is Labradorite." Steven stared, at Amethyst, confused at the sudden outburst. He returned to viewing the ship.

"Oh God.." Steven felt a sense of dread rising in his stomach.

"They've found me!" Peridot began screaming uncontrollably. For once, neither Steven nor Amethyst could be bothered to tell her to stop panicking. The pod door opened with a hiss. Amethyst reached for her gem, and Steven summoned his shield. A blue head poked out of the pod.

"Hello?" A familiar tear shaped gem became obvious. "Hello... Steven." Steven yelped in alarm.

"Aquamarine!" Amethyst flicked her whip menacingly toward Aquamarine, glaring at her suspiciously.

"Relax. I'm a refugee, like you guys!" Aquamarine smiled. It was as if she had never actually done it before, which wasn't particularly hard to believe. What was hard to believe for Steven, was the refugee claim.

"Really? The last " **refugee"** was Navy, and he only wanted his ship back. How do we know that you aren't plotting something REALLY sinister?" Steven raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"I'm not. Ok? Just... believe me. Please?" Aquamarine's eyes widened. It was as if she was attempting to encourage Steven to believe her. Unfortunately, it worked. Steven sighed.

"Fine. Come with me to the barn." Peridot yelped.

"Not the Barn! That's for me and... me and Lapis!" Peridot stared at Steven.

" **Fine!** Aqua, come with me to my home." Steven was clearly agitated. Amethyst just shrugged, and withdrew her whip.

"OK Steven, but if this goes wrong I'm blaming you."

They soon arrived back at the house. Aquamarine ended up with a strange fascination with.. windows?

"I'm going to eat you window! **I NEED ALL WINDOWS IN MY STOMACH!** " Aquamarine attempted, for some strange reason, to eat the window. Steven just shook his head and went inside. It was then when the Warp Pad began to glow.

"She has infiltrated their ranks." The Pearl told her owner.

"Thank you Pearl. You are dismissed." The Pearl exited. Left in the darkness, the mysterious figure began to laugh.


	4. Mournful Memes

**Frozen Fusion:**

Chapter **4:** Mournful Memes

Lapis materialsed on the Warp Pad. She was covered in bruises and scars.

"Lapis!" Steven and Peridot cried in terror. She stumbled off of the Warp Pad.

"They... They're coming." Her gem was... CRACKED! She started spurting rubbish.

"1HE ELLA'S MODE!" Steven, Amethyst and Peridot simply stared in confusion as to what was going on. "Memes!!!" Lapis just yelled for absolutely no reason. Then she began to sing 'Never gonna give you up' by Rick Asley. "That's enough of that.." said Steven, as he licked his hand and slapped it on her gem. Lapis shuddered.

"Ugh. Never get used to that." She shuddered again. Her face contorted in disgust.

"What happened to you, Lapis?" Steven questioned her.

"Topaz... she took me." Lapis shuddered for a third time, although this time, it wasn't Steven's spit causing it. She was clearly in her own world, staring blankly into the distance. Whatever it was that she had done, whatever it was that she had seen, it had scarred her. Although, judging by Lapis' past with Jasper and that. "She'll be fine..." Steven thought. "Probably." Peridot was fussing over Lapis, as always.

"Did they hurt you? Are you OK? GOD I HATE MYSELF!" Peridot switched back into

feeling bad about herself and also her life. Lapis just kept staring at the Warp Pad.

"What song were you even playing?" Amethyst asked. Peridot blushed and bit her lip.

"Uhh... It's better if you don't know." Amethyst grinned.

"Aww, come on P-dot. I won't tell!"

"B-b-barbie girl." Peridot went even greener. Amethyst laughed so hard she could have poofed.

"Wait..." Steven ignored the outburst and looked around in horror. "Where's Aquamarine?" The next thing they heard was the Warp Pad going off, and Aquamarine yelling:

"I will get your WINDOWS!" Amethyst shrugged.

"Fine. I never liked them anyway."


	5. Baddest Betrayal

**Frozen Fusion:** **Chapter 5 - Baddest Betrayal** **Hi, Pidgeydude here. Again, I'd like to say how much I'd appreciate reviews. Also, check out Thundercatlost's stories, as she helped with some of my ideas. I know the chapters are short, but still... More to look forward to! Anyway, on with the story.**

"No!" Steven yelled. "I let her get to me... She was just... too... CUTE!" Steven smacked himself on the head. Lapis just stood there, silent. She hadn't said much since she'd come back. Peridot thought that something was wrong with her, but couldn't put her touch stump on it. "Amethyst, what now? Where could Aqua had gone?" Amethyst shrugged.

"I don't care. You shouldn't either. She isn't our problem anymore." Amethyst simply walked to the frodge, yanked it open, grsbbed a burrito and walked to the door to room. The door was split by a sticky purple line as Amethyst walked into it.

"WAIT!" Steven yelled, sprinting after her. He ran into the door. "Ow..." He muttered, rubbing his head. "Peridot, come with me." Peridot stared at Steven as he lifted his shirt just in time for his gem to start glowing. Peridot's eyes widened. The door slid open.

"Woah!" Peridot gasped in amazement as Steven dragged her into his room.

"Room, show me where Aquamarine went." Steven shouted. Nothing happened.

"Room, give me my limb enhancers!" Peridot shrieked, trembling in excitement. Again, nothing happened. "Oh, man.." Peridot slumped onto the floor.

"Peridot, it only works for me." Steven rolled his eyes. "Oh well," He thought. "It was worth a shot." He gave the room a third order: "Room, show me a way to Amethyst's room. The real one!" Steven looked around desperately to see where it would be revealed. The floor underneath him split as he fell into a garbage dump, also known as Amethyst's room.

"Wait for meeee!" Peridot yelled as she also jumped into the hole. Steven landed on a mattress. Peridot landed on a tin can. "Ow." Peridot's hair split apart, then sprung back into place. Steven laughed at her.

"Amethyst?" He yelled. "Where are you?" Amethyst poked her head around the corner.

"Hey, Steven. Wazzup?" Amethyst waved.

"Please help me." Steven pleaded. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeassssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Steven clasped his hands together and got to his knees. "Garnet and Pearl can't know about this. It could be Secret Team 2.0!" Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"No, Steven." She walked away.

"Please help!" Steven asked.

"I can help you in ither ways, Steven." She giggled as she turned into Lapis, grinning.

"Hey, Steven!" She said, imitating Lapis.

"Wanna date?" Steven blushed, and then became confused.

"Where is Lapis? We should check on her."

They ran out of Amythest's room, and found something that shocked them. It was Jasper, in Steven's room.

"Jasper! How did you get here?"

"We used... new gem technology." Jasper explained. "It conceals our gem and allows us to take the form of another." She laughed. "How else would she have escaped?" Peridot yelled.

"I knew it! I **KNEW** something was wrong with her. HA!" Peridot began dancing. Amdthen she realised. "Oh wait..."

Jasper became serious. "Hello runt. Ready for a rematch?" Amethyst growled as Jasper summoned her helmet.


	6. Beautiful Battles

**Frozen Fusion:** **Chapter 6:-** **Besutiful Battles** **Hey! Sorry about the lack of updates, been really busy lately. Enjoy!**

Steven stared in horror as an amber glow surrounded Jasper's head as she summoned her helmet. Amethyst reached into her glowing gem located in her chest and withdrew her crystal whip. It lashed menacingly agains the ground.

"Come and get me." She snarled, glaring at the gem before her.

"With pleasure." Jasper rasped. She curled up into a ball and rocketed towards Amethyst. Amethyst dodged skillfully to the side, and flicked her whip towards the whirling ball of amber. The whip encircled Jasper, causing her to judder and convulse.

"Let go, youpuny **RUNT."** Jasper snarled, and broke free of the the whip's tight grip. She grinned, and grabbed the whip;she hoisted Amethyst closer.

"No!" Peridot shrieked, and stared in horror with Steven at the scene unfolding before them.

"I refuse to give in to YOU, of all people!" Amethyst yelled with a voice that was inhumane for someone her size. She jumped up, retracted her whip and slammed it down. It landed directly on Jasper's gem. Her helmet disappeared, as she uttered two words.

"Damn... Runt." Seconds after she said that, her physical appearance disappeared, and several gem pieces clattered to the ground. Steven quickly gathered the pieces and bubbled them. Jasper had been shattered. Amethyst simply stood and stared in awe.

"Well..." Peridot said. "This is... interesting."

"We should get back." Steven said grimly. Amethyst simply nodded, and followed Steven home.


End file.
